the_legend_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan
Ryan is a Star Warrior he was born September 8th. Early Life Ryan was born on Stariua and he was raised by the Stars briefly until Kamek a Koopa Wizard kidnapped Ryan since he was a Star Child along with his brother Chackron. Kamek was stopped by a star stork and the stork looked everywhere for the babies parents but couldn’t find them so by order of Galaxa the stork took the babies Kirk and Lori Waters and later in a few years to Yoshi’s Island where Ryan was raised by Yoshi’s mainly Yoshi their Leader at a young age Yoshi took the two as his own surrogate sons. Trivia *Ryan can shapeshift into anything through Dragon DNA. *Ryan's species is unique in a way they are dragons that have the power to shapeshift and can provide light to other worlds. *He has a Dragon form one is a Water Dragon the other one is a celestial stellar Dragon. *he at one point learned to shapeshift into a Luma. *His name and chackrons ispirded a legend thats where Ryigi and Bryanio got thier names from. *Ryan has 4 different Dragon forms the first one resembles Ultra Necrozma the second closely resembles Drago from Animal Crossing, the third resembles Firstbourne and the Final one resembles Dragon Yoshi. *Ryan can shapeshift into anything. *Having Human dna he can turn into a Human. *Ryan was born with parents but they are currently unnamed. *It turna out his parents are indeed Lori and Biology Drasgore. In his and chackrons previous forms used to be one Dragon known as the Yin Yang Dragon but when the original dragons body was killed it reincarnated into two separate beings which would later be known as Ryan and Chackron. Similar to Reshiram and Zerkom from Pokemon. *He is also known as the King of the Stars and Dragons And the Ancestor of the Stars and Dragons. *He is nigh omnipotent with Aether and can never die of old age. *He chooses to use his powers wisely and is why he almost never uses them especially when in battle He choose to fight the hard way. *His yoshi kids where made from his Yoshi, Dragon and Star DNA. *One of Ryan’s forms lies a Draconic Stellar Being and he can also turn back into his Star form he can change in between forms at will. *Ryan can change from Mortal to immortal by disabling his powers and nigh omnipotence to make battles more fair. *kinda like ben 10's Omitrix and mew from Pokemon Ryan’s species has the dna of all things which stars created which is basically everything that exists in the omiverse *Ryan‘s species can turn into Third-party characters and objects. *Ryan is from another realm known as the Realm of Oni, Star, Ztar, and Dragon in a country known as Dragilla a world parallel to Stariua it is the home to the Star Dragons as well as all dragons in existence. Ryan aka Mr. the Green - Copy.png|Ryan Human Form Adult Ryan_SS.png|Ryan 10 Years old Ryan (true dragon form).png|One of may dragon Forms Ryan (Dragon Form Older).png|Dragon form 2 Ryan Dragon Fome.png|Yoshi Dragon Form Ryan_Octopus_Form.png|Octopus Form Ryan_and_Bluezooie.png|Bear Form Ryan (Rytendo).jpg|Older teenager Ryan Star Dragon true form.png|One of may dragon forms possible true form Ryan(2018).png|adult Ryan Dragon Form one of mayny.jpg|One of many dragon forms resembles ultra necrozma from pokemon Ryan the Dragon of Stars.png Artist Ryan.png Archer Ryan.png Ball Ryan.png Balloon Ryan.png Animal Ryan.png RSA_Ryan_Artwork.png|Ryan (Kirby Species Form) 3LhmH22.jpg|One of many Dragon Forms (resembles a Light Fury from HTTYD) Family *Bryan McDonald aka Chackron (Brother and Half of true form) *Stella Stone (Sister) *Cosmo McDonald (Brother) *Lisa King (Sister) *Brittany Anbagles (Sister) *Holly Starpole (Wife) *Starva (Ancestor and Past life son) *Ztarva (Ancestor and Past life son) *Lori Waters Mother) *Drasgore Waters (Father) *Galaxa (Godfather) *Unknown Godmother (Godmother) *Isaac Anbagles (Brother in Law) *Kai King (Brother in Law) *Trevor Stone (Brother in Law) *Lilly McDonald (Sister in Law) *Yoshi (Adopted Father) *Jeffery (Yoshi Son) *Pyro (Yoshi Son) *Sky (Yoshi Son) *Moon (Yoshi Son) *Autumn (Yoshi Son) *Berry (Yoshi Son) *Sunny (Yoshi Son) *Scarp (Yoshi Son) *Cole (Yoshi Son) *Snowy (Yoshi Son) Category:Stars Category:Dragons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Aether Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Males Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Elementals Category:Magicians Category:Aliens Category:Water Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Air Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Nature Category:Poison Category:Magic Category:Creation Category:Metal Category:Time Category:Shadow Category:Light Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Destruction Category:Energy Category:Golden Power Category:Darkness